This invention relates to a vehicle control arm, and particularly to a method and apparatus for substantially reducing sway of heavy vehicles, such as motor homes, which employ a leaf spring suspension system.
Although this invention will be described in connection with motor homes, it will be understood that the invention is applicable to various other types of vehicles which employ leaf springs in their suspension system and which have similar load and size characteristics. The side sway of such vehicles has been found to be a source of irritation and a considerable safety hazard. For example, with some types of motor homes a great deal of side-to-side movement is developed when the motor home is being driven at highway speeds or is subjected to relatively high wind loads, such as when a large truck passes the motor home. Such side sway necessitates constant correction by the driver which produces an side-to-side oscillating movement, all of which can become extremely dangerous.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct this problem, and in fact others have unsuccessfully employed control arms of various types at various locations on the frames of such vehicles. These prior attempts were based on the recognition that such vehicles are improperly braced between the side-rails of the frame. As a result of this improper bracing, the rails twist when loads are applied to the frame. It is this twisting of the frame side-rails which causes the body swaying and the resulting inadvertent turning of the front wheels.
In spite of all of prior attempts, however, no one else has yet been able to provide a control arm which will substantially reduce this problem. I have, however, discovered such a control arm and the proper positioning of this arm which will substantially reduce this previously uncontrollable side-sway motion.